Kind Lady
by Radish Teh Veggie Girl
Summary: Could you be the kind of lady that I'm seeking? After all of this time could this be true love? And she said, Boy you don't have to look no more. LettuceXKisshu, IchigoXMasaya, and implied RyouXIchigo. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress notes: **

**Hello Tokyo Mew Mew fans. As much as I would like to claim that this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, this isn't. I was here a while back in 2006 known as Mew Radish and I had written TONS of Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction! But I had deleted all of my Tokyo Mew Mew fan fiction and left fanfiction(dot)net. But now I am back, not to mention oh-so-fabulous, and promise to bring you even better Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews so don't be shy m'kay~ ;)**

**Pairings: IchigoXMasaya, LettuceXKisshu, one-sided IchigoXRyou**

**Disclaimer: I will never EVER own Tokyo Mew Mew, and Mia Ikumi would kill me to prove so! =w=**

**Enjoy~**

**Kind Lady**

It was the usual hustle and bustle from within the pink and heart coated walls of 'Café Mew Mew'. From time to time you could hear the angry rambling of Ichigo Momomiya when she was able to catch her breath when she found a couple of peaceful minutes between the rush of customers. Then, from over in a corner sitting calmly with a fresh brew of tea in her hands, Minto Aizawa would pause to kindly tell her red-haired-co-worker other useful things she could work at. In her own little world, as well as unfazed by the arguing that would commence between the two co-workers dressed in red and blue, Pudding Fong was shouting cheerful as she balanced herself on one foot upon a giant circus ball. In her grasp she spun plates upon sticks. From across the room stood a girl that the customers thought correctly the famous model/actress Zakuro Fujiwara. Even though she charmed them with her pretty looks… She would send them into quiet fright with that icy cold stare she'd send them as she attempted taking their orders…

And last, but not least, there was the shy but sweet Lettuce Midorikawa. She stood not far from where her feline and bird friends were in a one-sided argument keeping away from much of their drama as she could though continue her work. Leaving a washcloth to the edge of a table, a hand rose to her forehead wiping away the imaginary sweat from its surface with that back of it. That is when she decided to pick up the array of dishes that she had neatly stacked to the side so she could clean. However, she was carrying more than she could hold. Not to mention that it was piled over her head blinding the destination and distance to walk to reach… And it only a few seconds before everyone would hear a wail of surprise as Lettuce was falling backwards clutching the dishes to her bosom. But instead of her back coming into hard painful contact with the linoleum floor…

"_You need to be more careful Lettuce-Chan…_" Spoke a male voice from behind her as she felt a pair of strong palms rest against her lower back to keep her up.

"G-gomenai…!" The emerald-haired-girl quickly shouted on impulse before she swiftly turned to meet her 'savior'. Scarlet was now tinting fair cheeks in a blush the minute aquamarine and topaz came into contact while their eyes met.

Standing before her was a young man around her age, maybe a year or two older than her. Though his head was hidden in a hooded shirt to cover his massive elven ears, she could see the pair of eyes shining in the hood's shadow. This half-crooked fanged grin was now curling along the edges of his lips. Brushing his own green locks from out of his vision, he let out a chuckle. "Don't apologize…" And without further warning he leant himself forward to brush his lips against her own. "And if you don't start taking your time, I might have to charge you kisses for every time I have to 'save' you~" Pale hand were rested upon his hips. That smile upon his cute face widening slightly. "I can't always keep you on your feet…" A hand then a rose only to lower itself towards the face of the girl he had been flirting with. The index finger and thumb cupped her chin with the thumb lying right underneath her lips. This flirty gleam didn't go unnoticed as he finished with: "Only to sweep them off of them~"

Kisshu's little comment only made the girl's face up roar into a bigger brighter blush! "R-right…! Gomenai Kisshu-Kun!" Was all she could muster in a quiet squeak before scurrying off in sheer embarrassment. Her heart pounding a mile a minute!

The mew's boyfriend merely chuckled in heartfelt amusement before returning to his seat in which was in a dark corner in the café. He knew he'd only have to get right back up to save his girl once more, but he didn't mind. It gave him some thing to do while he was waiting for her clock out from work. A love struck smile started gracing his fair lips in thinking of what the two could do once she was free from this place. Golden eyes growing hazy in a daydream, and elbows propping onto the table surface as he pressed his palms against his cheeks…

**Authoress notes: And that is chapter 1. Sorry that it is so short, but I plan to write much, much more~ Not to mention I have some explaining to do since I sure you all who have read all the way is curious~ ;) Like I said - don't be shy and review. I'd like to hear what'cha think whether it be you telling me you simply like it or wanna say other things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress notes: All right guys and girls: REVIEW TIME!**

**Looks like we only have one reviewer, but that's okay. One reviewer is better than none~**

**LucyShirogane**** - Glad you are enjoying the fanfic so far. It's a little weird to think of Lettuce and Kisshu as a pairing, but some times 'crack pairings' like that can grow on you~ And here is chapter 2, which I'm sure you've been waiting for days for lol**

**All right now. Let's get on with the fanfic, shall we~**

Coal colored furred cat ears flattened a top Ichigo's head while she set her syrup colored irises cautiously over to where Kisshu had taken his seat. A frown slowly crept upon strawberry lips. Even after a month of their 'announcement', she was still unsure about the relationship… Not that she was against them being together or anything! She just hoped that Kisshu was as genuine as he claimed to be with his feeling for Lettuce as he had been showing. _Because if that baka hurts Lettuce-Chan…!_ A hand rose shaking in fury, and pearly white teeth clenched tightly. But then she heaved out a heavy quiet sigh. _He just better not be using her to get my love and all of that nonsense…_ It merely seemed like only three months ago that things were normal and quite frustrating…

_The bottoms of fashionable lace up boots clamped against the concrete surface of the sidewalk she was walking upon. A hand clutched the handle of her brown leather book bag tightly while all the while swinging it to and fro happily in the air. This purr of contentment roared from out of the neko girl's throat the moment a cool breeze blew on through her crimson locks. Heated rays of sunlight danced upon chocolate colored irises giving them a bright shine. Ichigo Momomiya had just gotten out of school, and just like any other afternoon after a hard days worth of studying, had to endure the rest of the hard day's worth of work…_

_Though the thought of work put a strain in her mood, that then was dissipating the moment her thoughts delved into bluish black hair and very dark, not to mention gorgeous, brown eyes she had even gazed into…_

_Both hands were now upon the handle of her bag clutching the items against her skirt. Those caramel colored eyes grew in size lighting up much more than the sun had light them. This squeal followed by a lovesick sigh pursued past strawberry lips in a heavy love struck tone. "Masaya-Kun~…"_

_However, her moment of utter bliss become a thing of sudden happy memories when she snapped out of her day dream. A pout puffed out on her bottom lip while she huffed in upsetting disappointment. Her dear 'Masaya-Kun' was in England studying abroad… And she was lovelorn and alone without him in Tokyo…_

"_**Shame… Shame… How could any boy leave such a pretty and tasty little strawberry all alone in the big city of Tokyo…?**__"_

_Apricot eyelids would slowly flutter open as a seemingly familiar voice would snap her out of her pouting. Ichigo would then let out a shriek of surprise when she would find herself staring into a pair of all too familiar golden eyes!_

"_KISSHU?" Hollered the neko girl with her cat ears and tail popping out in her sudden fright, the fur standing up on each appendage and all sides of her tail. That bag of hers making a loud 'thunk' when it fell from grasp._

_Indeed it was the jade-haired-male alien that had an undying obsession with the pink mew. The 'announcing' of his name caused a snaggly toothy grin to grace his lips so invitingly as his eyes narrowed coyly. He didn't hesitate to slip his colorless arms around her frame. His pointy nose now touching hers. "It's good to see that I've been missed so much by you, my strawberry kitten~" Was the lustful purring sound of Kisshu's voice as he flexed his fingertips in the fabric of her skirt top._

_Right about the time her eyes cautiously watched the tip of his tongue snake out to skim the bottom then top of his lips, is when Ichigo went into defensive mode! A feline howl hissed harshly from her mouth, and a hand clamped over Kisshu's the second he shot his face forward in an attempt to kiss her! While he was distracted with her hand she took a step back to gain some distance. Ebony fur was standing up in discomfort as she used the many edges of her skirt to wipe away the saliva upon that palm. Daggers were glared into the other though they had little to no affect as he poked out his tongue teasingly at her. Lips were scrunched up into a disgusted scowl._

"_No, I didn't miss you. I was wondering why you were back!" She didn't mean to come off so harshly as she did when she said that, but she did speak in truth. The mew leader was curious to why her flirty rival was floating right before her in the flesh…_

_At first her response was met with giddy laughter. She found her head slightly spinning from following his form teleport then carelessly fly around her in a constant circular motion. "I never left, my adorable Koneko-Chan." Was the simple reply he gave her. _

_Brown eyes widened right as a fingertip snuck underneath her chin. He was now levitating right above her upside down in Indian style. His free arm circled around his midsection. There was nothing but a catty grin upon that deviously cute pale face of his._

_Shoulders rose and her head sunk into her chest while her body started shaking. Strawberry lips smacked tightly together as she was taking all her strength to keep a purr at bay when she felt his fingernail scratch that area soothingly~…_

"_You might be Aoyama's as of now," This devious though loving grin curled widely along his lips stretching across his face. "but in the end you will be mine~ I'm very diehard, and you will eventually realize who your feelings resign in. And dont'cha worry, I'll be sure to remind you each and every day~"_

_Chocolate brown irises would then widen once more as a muffled sound of surprise came from the neck girl. Her face brightening in a bright shade of scarlet as she was forced into a kiss by the male._

"_I'll be seeing you later, kitten~" Were the Cylicon's fleeting words before he teleported away… _

_Leaving his object of affection standing in embarrassed rage, and yelling angrily at him!_

"_I dunno if I've said this enough, but they are the cutest couple I've ever seen._"

Ichigo was then snapped out of her flashback by the sound of Minto's voice. Her attention solely upon her now.

A glint didn't go unnoticed as she directed a mocking smirk over at her strawberry leader. That had her frowning in unamusement… Because whenever she had a grin like that upon her face… Ichigo would be attacked with unnecessary insults…

"They're even cuter than you and Aoyama-Kun… Better step out of the lime light, and hand your ribbon over to Lettuce-Chan."

Ichigo knew it, and didn't hesitate to send a flat glare her way. It only made the other's smirk widen. But the red head did agree with her. Those two were insidiously cute together…

_Speaking of couples…_ It was time for her to smirk now! This one matching the wideness of the lorikeet's, which caused this unamused question expression to come to her face.

"You know, Minto-Chan, we don't have enough cute couples around here… Why don't you make three a charm, and finally _tell_ Keiichiro-Kun how _you_'ve been _feeling_ about _him_~?"

As the girl dressed in red and white was starting to speak, Minto decided to listen on a drink of her tea. However, just as warm tea was running so sinfully down her throat… Her face up roared into a bright blush before she swiftly moved her tea cup from minty lips with tea spewing onto the table! Embarrassment held a heavy hold on her tongue keeping her from shouting a witty retort towards her neko friend.

Ichigo kept quiet more a less as she then turned on the heel of her foot to leave the blue-haired-girl to take care of customers. She was now humming in contentment, a wide toothy kitty grin upon her face all the while~

**Authoress note: Don't worry LettuceXKisshu fans, there will be more to come of the pairing in the next chapter~ ;) I just need to get in all of what's been going on the story so you all can understand what's going on before I get to the juicy romance 3**

**Read and review and hoped you enjoyed~**


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress notes: Before we get to our third chapter, let me get down to replying to our… well one reviewer XD Which happens to be LucyShirogane…

0w0 this one just won't go away…

XD Naw… I kid, I kid!

And yes, this Radish promises surprises as well as pairings to boggle the mind X3

Glad the descriptions are helping you

Visualize everything nicely~ This Radish tries her best~

Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and also hope to hear that you've enjoyed it.

**A "thunk" was the sound that echoed off the kitchen walls when Lettuce's back came into sudden contact with a wall. Her chest heavily and slowly rose then fell while this sigh heaved from out of it balancing off cool crisp lips. That fair face of hers was as red, if not redder, then a tomato. Knees were loosely bent shakingly keeping herself up as possible. Gentle hands clutched the porcelain dishes within her grasp tightly and desperately to her bosom. A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips turning them upward. Fair eyelids trembling open revealing dazed, though happy, sapphire irises. She could feel her heart racing a mile a minute! The blush covering her whole entire face was burning the skin. Though she was in a faze of sheer embarrassment… Her smile brightened while the tips of her fingers traced the edges of the plates. This was the happiest feeling in the world to her…**

**Giggling to herself, the grassy green-haired-girl continued on her reasons for being in the kitchen. Her smile faltered a little though… It was time for her to suck in another heavy breath of fresh air as she would pick up a couple of plates with some orders sitting a top them. It used to be a daily routine for Lettuce to extend a grin that was particularly real and fake when she'd carry out these orders. Though she had never really told anymore, especially her fellow mews and Keiichiro and Ryou, she was always expecting to fail. In her eyes she was a down right failure. Not only as a Mew Mew but as a café worker. She was to a point where she wondered why she even tried… The only slither of hope that kept her going on the team was none other than the kindness of Ryou Shirogane…**

**The porpoise mew would chuckle lightly to herself while all the while shaking her head. Sending emerald locks, as well as her braids that were almost as tall as herself, back and forth. **_**That was back when I was chasing a heartbreaking reality…**_

**However, as she would push past the door of the kitchen, her face started lighting up. Aquamarine eyes were shimmering as brightly as the vast ocean that crashed its waves against the sandy shores of the Tokyo Harbor. From ear to ear this wide smile stretching right across her face.**

**Across the room sat her beloved boyfriend. And though it seemed as though he was flashing quite the devious fanged grin at her… She, including the mews, could tell that there really was sincerity in it.**

_**It's funny, really, how things really change in only three months…**_** Her head would cock to the side dreamily with her cheek lying against her shoulder. **_**How the two of us were single beings with feelings to share and hearts to give, but no one in who we had wish to return them…**_

"_**Whaa- Would you let go of me?**__" That was the distressed tone of someone's voice Lettuce heard that brought her out of her silent stupor._

_Cerulean orbs then watched as the sponge that had been so safely in her grasp plunge into the watery depths of the soapy dishwater. She would shake her head to regain her consciousness into reality. A hand reached towards the bottom of the sink, in which her sponge was resting upon the metallic bottom, retrieving the cleansing tool. Once it was rightly back inside her grasp would she continue her work finishing washing the last of the dishes. After rising off the last plate would she then rinse off and dry her now wrinkly hands. Now she was going to check and find out what was wrong with her strawberry friend. Though she had an exact idea of what her problem was. And her suspicions were correct. Lettuce didn't even get a chance to exit the kitchen to see it since it was right in front of the door, and blocking her only way out._

_By this point, from where her visual part was in seeing the situation, Ichigo was in the midst of prying Kisshu's arms from around her waist. There was this angered though embarrassed expression upon the girl's features. Those ebony furred cat ears and tail of hers were standing straight up along with the fur upon them. Lettuce would jump the second a fierce hiss roared from her friend._

_Kisshu would pout for only a couple of seconds. "You're being awfully stingy today Koneko-Chan…" He whined, but soon his pout was replaced with a flirty grin. "Fighting to resist your true feelings for me is futile, and only fuels my fire even more~"_

_Teeth were now gritting as Ichigo's body was shaking profoundly in utter anger! "Would you SHUT UP?" She screamed at him, her face turning into a bright red from the combination of anger and embarrassment that pulled at her emotions. "I'm NOT in love with YOU!"_

_Little did the two realize that the aquatic Mew Mew was still 'spying' on them. Hands were pressed against the wood of the door, and almost her face against the tiny window inside it. A frown tugged at the corners of her lips when she was for sure she was what she believed she had with her eyes._

_It seemed to her that Kisshu's grin faltered slightly though barely noticeable as any quick unfixed glance. This little ping of sympathy tapped in her chest the minute she saw the shimmer of small hurt evident within brightly yellow irises. _

_That expression was quickly wiped away from the alien's features as this chuckle then played from his pale lips. An index finger was rose into the air waggling at the strawberry mew but only a few inches below him. "Tsk, tsk. Why must denial have such a pretty face?" Said Kisshu coolly before shrugging. "I'll see you later, hun, and don't forget to save a sweet kiss for me when I get back~" And after that said, he was gone…_

"_Whaaaaa!" Hollered Ichigo in dismay. Creamy peach hands rising to clutch strawberry colored locks in anguish. "Why won't he take a clue, and leave me alone?" Whine the red head shaking her head vigorously! Overly dramatic waterfalls of tears were now running down her apricot cheeks._

_Little to the neko girl's attention did she see a certain blonde-haired-boss of hers walking by her. To the attention of the porpoise one, her face started tinting into a light hue of crimson. Her feet backtracking so she wouldn't be right in his way when he would enter the room. Unfortunately, though, she lost her balance just a couple of seconds before Ryou had opened the door… _

"_Owh…!" Was the groan moaning from her lips. Palms rubbing her lower back while she rose her upper body from off the floor._

"_**Lettuce-Chan are you all right?**__" Asked her crush who leant down beside her. One of his hands resting upon a lithe shoulder in a caring gesture. "__**You should be more careful…**__" _

_She was quick to rising her head in which caused their eyes to come into contact. This profound blush sweeping across her face in embarrassment. "I'm fine…!" Was her swift reply, fanning a hand to fan away any other thoughts of her being as such. "It was just a small fall is all…" Is what she admitted shyly, lowering her head feeling much more embarrassed than before._

_The green mew could hear a tiny amused chuckle fall from the boy's lips as he felt his hand lower to her own. Then she let out a small yelp of surprise when she was pulled upward into his chest. "Sorry 'bout the scare." Ryou apologized while releasing her hand._

"_A… arigatou… Sh-Shirogane-san…!" Lettuce said impulsively, bowing respectfully. _

_A tanned hand waved it off. "No thanks is needed." Tanned palms rested onto his hips. Fingers sinking into white jean material of his pants. This tender smile played on his tanned lips. "Even though you girls aren't risking your lives, fighting against threats towards Earth anymore, it's still my duty to watch over and protect you all. I know it's simple things but they're still mine to take care of." He then rose a hand to stroke the palm over her head. "I can't always watch over or save you so try to be more careful. I dunno what I'd do if some thing bad were to happen to one of you…"_

_What he received was a nod, though she never rose her head to look back up at him. Her body was scrunched up in recoiled shyness with a softly clenched fists resting against her chest. A shudder would course through her body the moment she felt his hand caress her head. "I'll do my very best Shirogane-san…" Spoke the timidly shy girl breathlessly._

"_Good." Though she couldn't see it, the blonde male was flashing her a proud grin. "I know you'll do fine. You're stronger than you realize, Lettuce-Chan, you just need more confidents."_

_This giggle couldn't help but fall from cool crisp lips when he patted her shoulder. A quiet 'Arigatou Shirogane-san' was what she said in response._

_Nodding, he removed his hand from where it had been sitting upon her delicate shoulder. "Why don't you continue to work in the kitchen? I'll have Zakuro and Pudding help Ichigo on the floor."_

"_Hai." Replied Lettuce with a sweet tender smile directed up at her boss._

_And with that established, Ryou made his way outside the kitchen, leaving his worker dressed in green and white to work. Little did he realize had he left her feeling ecstatic! This grin widened from ear to ear across her face that shined as brightly as a couple of hot while burning suns._

"_**Why dont'cha tell him how you feel?**__" Was the voice that snapped her out of her sudden love struck stupor._

"_I-I thought you had left Kisshu-san…!" Spoke the porpoise mew in surprise, taking a step back to regain some space. Aquamarine eyes fully directed upon the alien a float above her._

_He shook his head. "Nah…! I've been here the entire time. I just wanted everyone to think that, but wanted to admire my lovely Koneko-Chan from afar~…" Colorless palms rose to lay upon his cheeks as he strayed off the subject in a lovesick daydream. But then he shook his head to remind himself why he had revealed his presence to the jade-haired-human female in the first place. "So are you gonna do it?" Fangs were shown while his mouth widened into a toothy smile. "You gonna tell Blondie how yah feel?"_

_In hearing that comment Lettuce had somehow managed to make her face turn redder than it had been! "I-I don't have any feelings to tell him!" She was quick to saying though she was horrible to actually lying about._

_Kisshu couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed girl. "If you're going to lie then try to make it convincing."_

_Emerald locks fell over her face when she lowered her head in shame. "Am I really that obvious…?" Is what she asked him quietly, hands fiddling with each other all the while._

_The other snorted in amusement. "Unless your oblivious, like Blondie out there, then anyone can see it a mile away!" An arm rose to stretch as far as it could in front of himself moving from one side to the other in emphasizing what he was telling her._

_The reaction he received was of her head sinking into her chest and her shoulders rising. Her entire face burning so badly from the blush staining it._

"_Heh, don't worry, I'm not here to insult you. In fact…" Still a float he motioned his body to now be right above hers. A finger reached down to sneak underneath her chin to rise her head upward. "I'm here to help."_

_He now had her blinking in confusion. "Why would you wanna help me…?"_

_This huff then fell from the other's lips while he raised his arms in a shrugging matter. There was nothing but a smug expression upon his pale face. "Let's just say that I understand how you feel… I mean, would my Koneko-Chan have ever realized the feelings she had for me that she tries to hide so poorly from me __**if**__ I wouldn't have told her mine?"_

_Lettuce simply kept her mouth shut while all the while feeling a sweat drop slide down the side of her head._

"_Of course not!" Bellowed Kisshu with a toothy smile of confidents. "So why don't you get Blondie alone so you can do the same? You just can't pursue someone so quietly as you do, or they won't take you seriously!"_

_Though she believed he had a very overly confident eccentric approach to the subject, she believed him to be right. __**Maybe I should say some thing. I mean… Shirogane-san is always so kind to me so maybe he does… **__The up coming thought of returns feelings simply put a smile upon her lips. "Maybe you're right Kisshu-san… I just need to find the right time to get him alone is all…" Her smile brightened when she directed it up at him. "Domoarigatou gozumai Kisshu-san."_

_The darker green-haired-being simply smirked and rolled his eyes. Arms crossed folding over his chest. "Dont'cha mention it." His smirk then suddenly widened. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a kitten to string the attention of~" And with that said and done… he vanished…_


End file.
